Uprising April 18th
(A video recap shows highlights of Big Bang, Cage defeating Moose, Kushida beating TJ Perkins, Will Ospreay becoming #1 contender for Next Gen championship, American Alpha becoming the first Next Gen tag team champions and Ricochet overcoming the odds and winning the Next Gen championship) Broadcast opens up to the arena completely in dark, with spotlight focused on the ring announcer. Ladies and gentlemen, the general manager of Uprising -- '' ''(Spotlight shifts to person next to ring announcer) '' ''??? Ladies and gentlemen ... '' ''My name is Paul Heyman and I am the creator, originator, innovator and the mastermind of the program that will shape the future of RRW, UPRISING! Now I could talk about how I persuaded the board to give me complete control to which you would label as a terrible idea considering I've already ran one company into the ground. But I'd rather let the actions of my roster tell you the whole story so lets get this show on the road! Match 1: AR Fox vs Joey Ryan AR Fox wins at 10 minutes with springboard 450 splash SEGMENT 2 -- Inside look on Cody Hall '' ''I am Cody Hall and I am the son of legendary hall of famer, Scott Hall. Now I'm not gonna waste my time here talking about how I made it here because my father pulled some strings because Paul Heyman himself vouched for me nor am I gonna come out smoking cubans or whatever, I'm here to do two things and that is kicking ass and taking names. and Cheeseburger is first on my list. '' '''Match 2: Cody Hall vs Cheeseburger ' Cody Hall wins at 4 minutes with the crucifix powerbomb Match 3: Sami Callihan vs TJ Perkins Sami Callihan wins at 12 minutes after submitting Perkins with the stretch muffler Segment 3: Renee Taylor backstage interview w/Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett '' ''Gentlemen, at Big Bang, you proved your worth in the tag team elimination chamber match despite losing in the end. What does the future hold for you two? '' ''Lee- Now Renee, normal answer would be us issuing challenge to American Alpha but we're not gonna do that. At least not yet. '' ''Everett-'' ''At Big Bang, we were eliminated by the Young Bucks based on one fact, that we entered first hence why we weren't able to give that much of a challenge to them. '' ''Lee- But now, we wanna make things right and so we're challenging the Bucks to a match TONIGHT! Lets see how well you fare against both of us at our best. (Heyman steps in) '' ''I was walking around and couldn't help but notice this interview and I have to admit, I like your ambition. I'm all for open challenges here and I will grant you your wish. Young Bucks vs Lee and Everett will happen tonight. Match 4: The Young Bucks vs Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett Lee and Everett win at 16 minutes after a blindside pin allowed Everett to enter the match and roll up Nick Jackson for the win. Segment 4: American Alpha's championship celebration (Gable and Jordan come out with tag team titles around their waists; Gable wearing a ''Ready, Willing, Gable t-shirt, Jordan wearing a Make Tag Team Wrestling Great Again t-shirt) '' Gable: When Paul Heyman signed us to Uprising, he made it abundantly that tag team division would be one of the focal points of this brand and I swear it on the name of every american president, the tag team divison will flourish for as long as we are on top of it. '' ''Jordan: So whatever team there's out there that wishes to try their luck against us, lets see your worth. '' ''???- Preposterous. THAT is how your victory can be described. '' ''(Simon Gotch and Aiden English walk out boos) Gotch: At Big Bang, if you ''gentlemen had more chivalry and fought with honor rather than injuring Aiden's arm, we would step in that ring, we would wipe the ring mat with you two arselings, take those titles, cleanse them of american stench and begin our reign as the tag team champions. Long may the Vaudevillains reign! '' Jordan: Say one word of your incomprehensible medieval crap and I'll suplex you back to the 19th century so you two can hump your queen Victoria. English, as soon as your arm heals, we'll be waiting right here, ready, willing-- '' ''Gable: AND GABLE! Main Event: Kota Ibushi vs Zack Sabre Jr. vs Drew Galloway Sabre wins at 15 minutes after driving Galloway head first with the Sabre Driver. Segment 4: Ricochet's championship celebration (Ricochet walks down to the ring with NextGen championship around his shoulder) '' ''(When I signed my name on the dotted line, I made a claim that I would walk out here on the first edition of Uprising with NextGen title on my shoulders and when I promise something, I sure as hell do it. Now I'd like to thank Ibushi, Galloway and Sabre for giving me hell in that match because every punishment I received, it made me stronger and better. But there's an elephant in the room that needs to be addressed and that's Zack Sabre. '' ''Zack, of all 3 of you, you gave me most hell and that's exactly why I chose to pin you. I've heard people hype you up before Big Bang, during Big Bang and after Big Bang all the way until now. Now...it stops. This hype train has hit a roadblock. Sabre, I respect you. Although I don't respect you bashing my skull in or dropping me on my neck, I admire your spirit. But there's one thing I don't see in you ... hype. And while I like fellow wrestlers getting recognition and praise they deserve, you don't deserve it more than I do. You know exactly what I'm getting at. I don't want to fight Ibushi or Galloway, I wanna fight you. I want to see if you truly live up to the hype because the last time you were inside the ring with me, you didn't. I know you're not here tonight, but I know you will be next week and so will I. I'll see you then. '' ''(Just as Ricochet gets out of the ring, Will Ospreay walks onto the stage) Ricochet, for all I care you can live out the rest of your life fighting Sabre but the fact remains that you have a bigger problem at your hand. I AM the #1 contender for your title and I'm coming for it.